


G is for Gone

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Ending Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-25
Updated: 2003-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	G is for Gone

Sooner or later, he would have to reach out, force his hand to pick it up.

He would have to read it.

Only he didn't, really.

He already knew what it would say.

It was still early. Birds chirped outside. He sat on the bed _(Lex's side)_ , and he stared at the envelope. His name, spelled out in harsh lines that projected Lex's wrath more effectively than he would have dreamed possible.

He couldn't believe it. Lex had really left, just slipped away while he slept.

Sooner or later, he knew he would have to read it.

Just not yet.


End file.
